


You and I, forever

by ikleesfiction



Series: Will you follow through if I fall for you? [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikleesfiction/pseuds/ikleesfiction
Summary: It's the first abroad trip you have after coming back to Chicago. Would it too much trouble for you and Jay?
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Reader
Series: Will you follow through if I fall for you? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052504
Kudos: 10





	You and I, forever

**Wednesday night in Chicago**

Jay comes into the locker room to grab his stuff before going home for the day. He finds Kim and Hailey conversing as they pack up their own belongings.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Kim casually asks Hailey.

Jay butts-in their conversation, "What's on tonight?"

"There's this new place at Old Town, said they got great barbecue ribs for dinner," Kim tells him.

Jay looks at Kim, interested, "That sounds good. Can I come?"

"Sure. The more, the merrier," agrees Kim as she closes her locker.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to hang out with?" Hailey teases Jay instead. "We haven't seen Jay outside work these past few weeks, have we, Kim?"

Kim starts to cackle, “No, Hailey. We have not. And before that, there were constant texts and phone calls. I thought Jay’s phone was permanently glued to his hand,”

Jay just shakes his head at his friends, laughing lightly, "No, she's working abroad for a few days."

Hailey looks at Jay critically after she shuts her locker door, "Huh, she left already? Didn't she just arrive last month?" 

As Jay’s best friend, Hailey will always support Jay with all of his decisions. Including the one where he took his girlfriend back after she left him heartbroken for months. But that doesn’t mean Hailey agrees with him. She still thinks that Jay’s making a wrong decision with this one.

"She'll be back by next week." Jay shrugs his shoulder at Hailey's jibe. "And for the record, she's been here for seven weeks, not just a month."

Hailey rolls her eyes at Jay's reply, "Are you sure she'll come back?" goads her further.

"What are you talking about? Of course, she will." Jay scoffs at Hailey as he opens his locker door with more force than he needs.

Jay has no doubt that you will come back next week. As a DJ and a music producer who is based in Amsterdam, work trips abroad are something you cannot avoid. Both of you and Jay talked about this before. Jay understands his girlfriend's situation, and he fully supports her works. But that doesn't mean Jay has no apprehensions about it.

This is the first work trip you take after coming back to Chicago. You're going to Abu Dhabi with Alex, your best friend and your DJ partner, to perform at Formula One Grand Prix after-race concert. They booked alex&y/n, your duet project, since 6 months ago, long before you decided to stop touring and moved to Chicago. There's no other choice but for you to go fulfilling your duty.

You and Jay are a bit insecure about this trip. Each for different reasons. Jay worries that you think touring life is much better than staying in the coldness of Chicago. While you are afraid that Jay's gonna question your commitment to the relationship over your job.

This talk about his girlfriend reminded Jay of last night before your departure...

**_Tuesday night in Chicago_ **

_You were packing your luggage as Jay spread lazily on his bed. He kept pulling things out from your suitcase whenever you turned your back from it; your toiletries pouch, your travel hairdryer, and a few rolled t-shirts scattered around the bed. You gave him an unimpressed look before putting them back into the case._

_Jay held your wrist as you zipped your luggage. You let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry that I have to leave again.."_

_Jay shook his head. "It's just a few days, right?"_

_"Yep. Be back by Sunday afternoon." You put the bag gently on the floor before got on the bed, straddling Jay. You kissed him sweetly and asked to his lips, "Don't forget to miss me?"_

_Jay kissed you back with more passion, "Never could." He starts pawing over your hips to discard your shirt and..._

"..Jay? You're coming?" Kim pokes Jay on his shoulder, startling him. Hailey guffaws at Jay's face, "Gosh, I forgot how gross your smitten look is. C'mon loverboy, you're buying our first drink."

◢◤

Thursday night, Chicago/Friday morning, Abu Dhabi

The following day doesn't end up as fun as yesterday. The Intelligence Unit is working on a case throughout the evening. Jay is stepping downstairs to drop a file at Trudy's desk when he receives a call from his girlfriend.

"Hey, love..." Jay hears your cheery voice on the phone. At the same time, he sees an officer approaching, "Detective Halstead, OCD technician said the test result would take another 15 to 30 minutes. They will call you once it's done."

"Thanks, John." Jay acknowledges the officer before coming back to your call, "Hey, Y/N? You there?"

"Yes. Are you still at work? I'm sorry. I can call you back later..." Jay catches on your hesitance.

"No, it's okay. I'm still waiting for an update from OCD. We have time to talk." Jay walks up to the break room, "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm alright. Adjusting the jet lag. I think it's my third cup of coffee," you answer.

Jay checks his watch, "Isn't it only like 8 AM there now?"

"Almost." You say with cheeky giggles. "How was your day? I'm guessing you got a difficult case that forced you to stay late?"

"The day went okay. This case just came in this evening. Voight wanted us to look into it immediately while the trails were still fresh." Jay explains to you.

You hum understandingly, "You had dinner yet?"

"Not yet, but I think Hailey is ordering us something.."

"Ah.. that's nice. Hailey seems to take good care of you.." you quietly note.

Jay affirms your opinion, "Yes, we all take care of each other,"

"That's good..." you respond timidly.

Jay is not sure what's with the sudden somber. A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Jay decides to muster all the cheerfulness he has in him. "So what fun things are you gonna do today, while I might or might not be sleeping?"

"Well, I don't wanna brag.." Your tone turns lively. Jay lets out a small smile. He knows that you're totally going to brag. "But since it's my boyfriend who's asking..."

"Uhuh.." Jay encourages you to continue.

"There's a big chance that the Redbull Racing Team will let me take a spin on an Aston Martin Valkyrie!" You squeal animatedly.

"Really? That's awesome!" Jay sounds impressed.

You keep talking about how excited you are, how good the car's gonna feel. How Alex made a bet that you wouldn't beat his time. But Jay isn't fully listening. His insecurity comes back stronger, thinking about how happy you sound. Will you regret your decision to move to Chicago? Will you leave again once you realize how boring your life would be? You are out there having fun with your friends, doing work that you love. You wouldn't have the same thing by staying with Jay.

"Jay? Hello?" your concerned voice breaks Jay's thought.

"Do you even remember how to drive? After being chauffeured around by your kind boyfriend this whole time?" Jay tries to hide behind his jest.

"Hey! You are the one who keeps finding flaws in my choices of potential cars. It's not entirely my fault I don't get to drive these past few weeks," you object loudly. Both of you end up laughing.

Jay sees Hailey beckons him from the door. "Babe, I gotta go. Don't have too much fun without me, alright?"

"I won't." you giggle through your promise. "Be careful, Jay."

Jay feels warm inside upon hearing your longing voice. "Always. We'll talk again soon, okay? I love you."

"Love you too." Jay waits until you reply before disconnecting the call.

◢◤

**Friday night, Abu Dhabi/Friday morning, Chicago**

The sun is on its way to rest behind the dunes. They say you have about 30 minutes before the sunset. You and Alex are in the desert, doing a photoshoot for alex&y/n promotional pictures.

You sit legs out on the sand, feeling dead tired. Your watch tells you it's 7 AM in Chicago. With the time difference, you could only hope that you'd be tired enough to sleep tonight. You take a picture with your phone of the borderless sand and impulsively send it to Jay.

It doesn't take long before you receive a video call request from your boyfriend, "You know that I prefer to see your pretty face than a dry desert, right?" Jay says once you pick up.

"But it's a pretty desert too!" you laugh through your protest.

Jay negates wholeheartedly, "Not in the slightest. What are you doing there?"

"Photoshoots." You notice Jay is in his kitchen and dressed for work. "Well, aren't you look fresh for someone who worked late."

Jay grabs his coffee mug then sits on a chair. His phone leans on the tissue box, so he doesn't need to keep holding it. "No, we didn't stay too late at the district. Left not long after midnight. Got enough sleep. This morning, we are going to check some places related to the case."

"So you're going to pick up Hailey after finishing your coffee?" you ask him.

"No. Hailey stayed here last night. We thought since we have to go together again this morning, it'd be more convenient for her to sleep here instead of going back to her place." Jay explains.

"Oh, right..." You know you shouldn't be, but you feel jealous of Hailey. Understandably, Jay spends a lot of time with her. Hailey is his work partner. But you cannot help resenting the fact that she's there, spending the day and night with your boyfriend.

"Morning," you hear a female voice in the background. Jay looks away from the phone screen and greets Hailey back. You see Hailey walks behind Jay, half-dressed for work, drying her hair with a towel. "Simple washing never makes my hair smells this good before. That fancy bottle of conditioner in your bathroom works wonders, man." Hailey rants without being aware that she has another audience besides Jay. "Since when your girlfriend moved in with you? I thought she only been here several weeks ago?" She asks Jay as she grabs a coffee mug from the drying rack.

"My place is still being working on. Jay only temporarily housed me in." You jump to the conversation. If Hailey is surprised by your voice on the phone, she doesn't show it. Though she gives Jay a disdainful look before acknowledging you, "Ah, I see..."

"Do you need a hairdryer? I left mine in Jay's bedside drawer, the bottom one. You are welcome to use it." You offer to Hailey with a small smile. "There's a leave-in too. Goes well with the conditioner..."

Hailey grimaces awkwardly, "Right, thanks." She waves once to the phone then leaves in Jay's bedroom direction.

Jay doesn't hide his smirk. "She might empty your beauty stash there." quips Jay to you.

"That's alright. Uh, she doesn’t like me much, does she?” you question Jay about his friend.

Jay shrugs at your concern, “How could she dislike you? You’re awesome. She just needs time to know you better.”

“Hailey seems quite familiar with your place." You give Jay another remark. _I should quickly put the lid on this jealousy_ , you thought to yourself.

"I guess... You know, the team often comes for drinks or watching games."

"She's familiar with your bed too?" You blurt it out as if you cannot stop yourself.

Jay's eyebrows raise questioningly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, y/n! We ready for the shots." You look behind when you hear someone calls your name. "I gotta go, Jay. Have a good day at work. Be safe, love." You blow a distracted air kiss before hanging up.

◢◤

**Saturday morning, Abu Dhabi/Friday night, Chicago**

The morning prayer call from the nearby mosque wakes you up. Your phone tells you it's 5:30 AM. You decide to get out of bed and open the curtain of your hotel room window. It's still dark outside. Turning the fluffy couch in the room to face the ceiling-to-floor glass window, you sit there. Quietly watching the city waking up for the day. Twinkling lights start to dim as the sun slowly appears. This is quite a million-dollar view. But you would rather have Jay's sleepy face as the first thing you see in the morning than this beautiful view.

You hear your phone buzzing on the bed. It took some time for you to find it since it's buried under the pillow and comforter. Luckily, the person who calls you has a lot of patience to wait for you to pick up. You widely smile when you see the caller ID, "Jay!"

"Hey, love. I thought you were still asleep. Am I waking you up?" Jay asks you.

"No, been awake for a while." You move to sit back on the couch.

"Hmm, you woke up early. Nervous about tonight's gig? You know, you're going to blow it," Jay reassures you.

You chuckle at his support, "Thanks." You lift your feet up to the couch to get more comfortable. "Did you just get in from work?"

"Yeah, I did." Jay pauses to inhale before continues, "Can we talk about our last phone call?"

"What about it?" You try to sound innocent. At that time, the distraction worked well for you to avoid talking about your jealousy. But now it looks like you have to because Jay doesn't let you dodge it.

"Are you thinking I'm cheating on you with Hailey?"

"No! I'm not thinking anything," You admit that's not a convincing answer. Jay certainly does think so

"Babe, she's my partner!"

"I know she is!" You sigh loudly, feel defeated. "I'm just... envy,"

"Why would you be jealous of Hailey?" Jay asks you in disbelieve.

"Envy," you correct him stiffly.

"Right. Envy." You can hear Jay's rolling his eyes. "Why is that?"

"It's just..." You bite your bottom lip, thinking about what you want to say. How much that you want to divulge. "Jay, you need someone who could be there for you. And Hailey, she is there with you, taking care of you." Your voice starts to break, "I am not there. I can't take care of you because of my stupid job," You feel mad at yourself. "I know it's my own fault. I just..." You sniff. "I'm sorry."

Jay's heart hurts listening to your sad voice. "Hey, hey. Don't say that. Don't apologize. I know you care for me. I know that you are with me in your own way. Our way." Jay points out strongly. "Besides, you're not the only one who feels insecure about this, you know?"

You are confused at his words, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that stupid job you said? It took you to exotic places, let you driving expensive cars, made you big bucks. Why would you wanna stay in Chicago, just for a poor cop like me?" Jay detests himself.

"Jay, you know it's never like that between us. It is never about materials things."

"Yeah, I know. Still, I cannot help but think that you're throwing away your career. Wasting a good life that you could have."

You stand up from the couch, start to pace. You cannot believe that Jay even thinks this way. "I'm getting a better life. I'm going to live the life I want. A life with you!" Your voice is raised in desperation to convince Jay. "Those things you mentioned, you know I don't enjoy that kind of life. They don't make me happy. You do!" You pause to take a breath and then determinedly continue, "So please don't doubt my decision, my choice to stay with you. Because I never do."

You hear Jay sighs on the other hand, "I'm not doubting you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." You throw his words back at him with a chuckle, which Jay answers with a soft laugh. "Jay, I understand that our relationship won't be easy. But we are going to everything we can and more for our happiness."

"Yes, we will." Jay quickly agrees. "I'm glad we have this talk, y/n,"

"Uhuh, look at us, being so mature, talk about feelings," you say jokingly, trying to lighten up the conversation as you drop yourself back on the couch, feeling tired but relieved.

"Right, I'm not entirely sure about being mature, though." Jay keeps the humor, makes you snicker.

A few seconds of comfortable silence passes before Jay speaks again, "Are you still in bed? What are you wearing?"

You laugh out loud at the inept change of topic. "Bold of you to assume I'm wearing anything.." You look down at your attire, a t-shirt of Jay that you nicked from his drawer and baggy pajama pants.

"Hmm, you're not wearing anything?" His tone teases flirtily.

You play along and seduce back, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Both of you end up giggling with the attempt.

Jay sighs heavily after the laughter subsides, "I miss you."

Your heart feels heavy too. But as you promise, you are going to work this out. So you have to be uplifting, "Forty more hours until I could kiss you again. More or less.."

"I start the count down," Jay says with a smile that continues with a yawn.

"Sleep tight, my Jay. I see you soon." You bid him good night.

"Can't wait. Good luck with the gig, love." Jay ends the call.

◢◤

**The following week in Chicago**

"You sure it would be okay for me to come?"

Jay asks you to come to his team dinner tonight. He wants you to get to know his friends better. "It's just dinner, babe, not a crime scene." Jay puts his arm around your shoulders as both of you walk to the restaurant entrance.

"Well, you don't know that. It could turn to be one. If your team doesn't like me." You grumble under your breath.

"Hey, what is it?" Jay stops the walk and turns to look at you. "They like you. You've met them before."

"Yeah, before we broke up." You look away from Jay's stare. You met the team occasionally when you dated Jay last year. This will be the first time you hang out with them again after getting back with Jay. You are not sure you would be welcome.

"Hey, I want you to meet them, so you can see that you don't have to be jealous of anybody," Jay smirks at you. He still thinks you are silly to be jealous of Hailey.

Your cheeks turn red in embarrassment, "You're not gonna let it go, are you?"

Jay pretends to consider for a moment, "No. Not in a while. In ten years, maybe." Despite being joked at, your heart soars at Jay's words. Jay thinks that you still would be together in many years to come. You feel giddy, hearing his optimism.

Jay takes your hand, almost dragging you to the restaurant's door. You squeeze his hand instead. Jay halts and looks back at you curiously. You take a small step and lean to kiss his lips. "I love you."

Jay grins into your lips and gives you a chaste kiss, "C'mon. They're waiting for us,"

As you step into the restaurant, you hear a loud yell from one side. "Finally! I thought you’re gonna change your mind and turn back home!" Apparently, it's Adam.

Jay leads you to the table. There are a few empty spots, but Jay picks the one between Kim and Hailey. Before Jay could pull out the chair for you, you quickly place yourself on the chair closer to Kim. Jay snorts at the way you seem to avoid Hailey. He affectionately flicks your ear to let you know that he noticed it.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you, guys," You say to the group once you are comfortably seated.

"You're much cooler than these people anyway," Kim offers a grin.

You and Jay get to order before Hailey leans forward to speak to you. Jay is being pushed to sit back on his chair. "How's the work trip? Dubai was it?"

You are pretty sure that you can hear a derisive tone in Hailey’s question, "Uh, it's Abu Dhabi. The trip was nice, but I’m glad to be home now," you say with utmost confidence and give her a genuine smile. 

Hailey stares hard at you for a few beats before pursing her lips, “Huh, good to know.”

You let out a soft, disappointed breath while Jay rubs your back soothingly. It feels like you just failed a test that you unknowingly took. 

"Oh right! You were on the circuit.” Adam, who sits next to Kim, joins in the chat. “How did the Aston Martin Valkyrie feel like?" 

You turn to face him, eyes wide in excitement, "Oooh, she was like a dream!" Feeling a bit surprised that Adam knew about it, you ask him, "Did Jay tell you that I got to drive the car?"

"No. I saw the video on Instagram. The way you handle that car? That was hot!" Adam tips his beer bottle in your direction.

A napkin flies away directly to Adam's face. "That is my girlfriend you are talking about," Jay scowls at Adam while the rest of the table laughs at them. You put your hand on Jay's thigh as you sit back and relax, enjoying the time you spend with your boyfriend and his closest friends. As challenging as it is, moving back to Chicago is really the best decision you ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from "You & I (Forever)" by Jessie Ware


End file.
